Leaving for London
by bonesmad
Summary: What happens when Booth finds out that Brennan wants to leave Washinton to work in London...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my version of what will happen just before the start of season four

_Ok this is my version of what will happen just before the start of season four. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Lol_

_Grace… (aka Bonesmad)_

Brennan opened her mail as was usual in her morning routine, but this morning was different, there was one letter in particular this morning that was troubling her. she read it three times before she folded it and put it into her lab coat. The day past quickly with no cases for them. The following day Brennan went into the empty lab, this again was usual in her routine on a Saturday. Things were strained at the lab now and she got most of her work done on a Saturday when she could just get on with things herself without everyone around trying to avoid talking about what was troubling them all.

She brought some remains up from Limbo and set them up on the platform. About three hours later she was disturbed.

"Dr Bones!" a yell rang out through the empty lab. She looked up and smiled as Parker ran through the doors.

"Parker!" she took off her gloves and walked towards him but not before he ran up the steps of the platform setting off the earsplitting alarm. The young boy stopped and covered his ears. Brennan ran over and swiped her card through stopping the alarm.

"Did I break something?" he asked looking really worried.

"No Park you didn't don't worry!" he smiled again, and hugged her. just at that second Booth came through the door.

"Bub what did I say about running in Bones' lab!" he said, he stopped short when he saw his partner and his son.

"Sorry Dad." He muttered.

"Hey Bones!" Booth said.

"What are you doing here? It's Saturday."

"Parker wanted to show you something! Right Park?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Look Dr Bones!" she took it and unfolded it.

"Wow Park and A+ well done!" she beamed at him as she read the test. It was a science test that had involved labeling the bones of the human skeleton.

"It's the one you helped me study for!" she nodded.

"Yeah I remember that day in the diner! Well done Parker." She went to hand it back to him.

"No you keep it! Show Uncle Zachy for me!" the little boy said.

"Ok I will Parker." She looked over at Booth who was grinning widely at her. he held up a bag.

"I brought coffee and doughnuts!" he said

"Great I'm starving!" she smiled "Let's take it into my office." Parker took her hand and led the way.

Brennan took off her lab-coat and lay it on the side of the couch." Booth put everything out onto the table.

"Ok two coffees a bottle of juice and a dozen doughnuts!" he said. Brennan and Parker sat on the couch and Booth sat in a chair opposite them.

"Wow how can we eat all this!" Brennan laughed.

"It's ok Dr Bones my dad can eat anything!" Parker smiled. "And I can eat lots too cause I'm getting big like my daddy!"

"yes you are Park! But you shouldn't eat too many doughnuts or you'll end up with a big tummy too like your daddy!" Brennan laughed again.

"Hey! I don't have a big tummy!"

"Yes you do its mostly from the pie though!"

"Ok, Ok! Can we just eat I'm hungry." Booth whined. She smiled, he handed her a coffee and opened the box and for the first time in a long time she felt completely at peace.

Two hours later there was only one doughnut left.

"Go on have it!" Brennan said.

"No I don't want it now!" Booth huffed.

"I saw you looking at it!"

"No it's fine I've had enough." He shrugged.

"Well you did have five!"

"I did not!" He said.

"You did! I had three and a half and Parker had two and a half so it there's only one left you must have had five."

"I was hungry so what?!"

"Well then you should have the last one!" they hadn't broken eye contact in about three minutes.

"Fine then I will!" he grinned and reached into the box, maintain there unofficial staring contest. "Hey where is it!" he looked down. She followed his gaze.

"You took it didn't you Bones!" he said laughing.

"I did not!" she looked back up just as he swiped his finger along the bottom of the box and whipped jam across her face.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Well if you didn't eat it and I didn't eat it then…" he looked across at where Parker had been sitting. "Park!" he laughed.

"Hey my lab-coats gone too!" She joined in the laughing. They got up and went out to the lab floor. There up on the platform standing on a chair, wearing Brennan's lab coat was Parker.

"How'd he get up there?" Booth asked.

"My id is on my coat." Booth let them up onto the platform.

"Look Daddy I'm Dr Bones!" Parker said laughing he turned back to the Bones on the table and pointed.

"The femular indicates that this was a cocasican man!" Both Booth and Brennan burst out laughing.

"Well done Park!" She said.

"Was I right?"

Almost!" she nodded he hopped off the stool and pulled the last doughnut out of his pocket along with a sheet of paper. Booth turned to Brennan.

"You've warped my son Bones!" he laughed. She grinned. "You've still got jam on your face!" he reached up and wiped the jam off with his thumb and put his index finger under her chin, he didn't remove it. He just looked into her eyes. "Bones…" Booth started but Parker cut in

"Dr Bones why are you going to London?"

"What?" Booth said. They both looked at the small boy who was looking at the letter he had taken out of Brennan's pocket.

"Park I…" she started.

"You're going to London!" Booth said dropping his hand from her face. She nodded.

"On a dig?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well…" he looked at her and walked over to Parker taking the letter from his hand he read it.

"…We would be thrilled to accommodate you on your visit to our facilities and hope to include you as a member of our staff here at the British Royal Museum, in the coming few months… Bones your going to London... for a new job?" he looked up at her.

"I'm seriously debating it, yes."

"You're leaving us?"

"We're falling apart Booth!"

"What… Park go play with the toys on Dr Brennan's desk."

"OK dad!" the small boy walked off.

"What do you mean Bones?"

"Our group is falling apart here! Zach is going to jail, no-one talks about it! I just cant take any more! And I'm thinking about making a new start! I don't have to justify this to you!" she said.

"Oh You want to start a new family all over again is it Bones!" Booth said his voice starting to rise.

"Booth what no!"

"That's exactly what it is Bones! Russ was right your make shift family is falling apart so your going to leave." He turned his back to her.

"Booth no! what are you talking about I don't have a family! I haven't since I was fifteen." He spun around and she was scared by what she saw in his eyes.

"How can you say that Bones! How can you possibly say that after the last few hours you just spent with Parker and me! How can… how can you leave!"

"I have to! I just cant handle it anymore."

"Handle what Temperance? Life! You cant run forever." He had never been mad at her before.

"I'm not running! I'm debating making a strategical choice for the benefit of my career!" she shouted.

"Yeah right, you know what Bones I knew you'd been hurt before but I never knew you were a coward."

"What I'm hardly a coward!"

"You are Bones! Things aren't going perfect for you so you quit! Quitters are cowards in my book!"

"I'm not quitting Booth! I'm moving on! There's nothing and no-one physically keeping me here! I'm not married and I don't have children so I can go where I choose!"

"Nothing tying you down here? What about your brother? Your father? Ange, Hodgins Cam? Zach's going to need you more then ever now! And Parker! He adores you now Bones you cant just leave him!" Booth stopped.

"And what about you Booth?" she asked.

"Well I… Of course I need you to stay! I thought that was a given." He paused. "…I mean who would I work as well with? Who'd correct my mistakes? Who'd… fight with me?" Her face fell. "But you know what Bones you're right. This probably be good for your career. It's up to you!" he turned again and strode off the platform. "Come on Parker we're leaving." He called out. She saw the little boy drop Jasper and Brainy smurf back onto her desk. He shrug off her lab-coat and followed his father out of the lab calling behind him,

"Bye Dr Bones! Enjoy London!"

"Bye Parker." She said in barely a whisper. As the door closed she collapsed onto the platform floor. He had never ever yelled at her like that before. In fact she'd never seen him that angry at anyone before. It had been deep in his eyes. What should she do? She couldn't think there was too much going on in her head. She needed to be calm and collected and neither was going to happen anytime soon. standing up slowly she decided to put away the remains knowing that there was no what she'd get anymore work done. She shut the lab up and went home to think.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth rolled out of bed the following Monday and his head was still pounding. He had spent all of Sunday in his apartment thinking about her. how could she do that! How could she just leave. He walked slowly into his kitchen and saw the light on his answering machine flashing. He pressed the button and went over to the fridge.

"_Booth it's me. Bones. By the time you get this message I'm going to be on the plane. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I know I should have, and I'm sorry but I just can't stay. You're right. I'm a coward but I just need to try and repair what little of my heart is left. I hope one day you'll understand. You're one of the best people I know Booth and I hated seeing you so angry with me. Give Parker my best and tell him he's welcome to any of the books he wants from my office. Well Bye."_

The message ended. Booth went back over to the machine and played it again. And again. She'd left she was gone to London. He quickly got dressed and drove to the lab.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan unbuckled her belt and made herself more comfortable. She had only been on the plane for twenty minutes and she was already sick of it. She hated planes. She shoved her hand into her pocket looking for some chewing gum. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, she wasn't sure what it was. Unfolding it she smiled. it was Parkers test.

_I'm doing the right thing I am! This is what's best for me. _She thought to her self rubbing her fingers over the scrawled handwriting.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ange is she…" Booth said running into the artist's office.

"She's gone Booth." Angela nodded.

"Right ok…" he said and walked back out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Right ok i decided to continue this cause well i just couldnt leave it!! it was suppossed to be like just before the start of season four but you know what thats not coming for another month and we have to stay occupied somehow right!! _

_lol_

_Gracie (bonesmad)_

"…Ok" Booth turned and walked from the office. Angela turned to Hodgins.

"Please tell me he didn't just say ok!" she said. " He's not going to just leave it at that is he!"

"I don't know Ange." He said. She put down the file she was holding and stormed out to door after him. He was running across the lab but she couldn't bring her self run after him she just went in a quick stride. he was just entering Brennan's office when she caught up.

"Booth!" he didn't turn to her. He moved swiftly straight over to the desk.

"Yes Ange?" he asked.

"Well?" she put her hand on her hip.

"Well what?" he flicked through sheets of paper causing some of them to fly onto the floor.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Bren! You aren't just going to leave her go are you?"

"You did." He said still not looking at her, and now searching through the desk drawers, he pulled one so quickly it fell out onto his foot.

"You know as well as I do that she doesn't listen to anyone anymore but you!"

"Ange…" he picked the contents up cursing under his breath.

"No listen Booth! we've already lost Zach I can't handle losing Brennan too! You have to go bring her back." She said, then he looked up.

"Ange…" she interrupted again.

"No I don't care if you think this is good for her or her career! I know you don't what her to leave just as much, if not more then I do! Booth you have to go after her!"

"Ange…" he tried again moving over to the computer.

""Stop Ange-ing me!" she snapped. "Why are you still here! Why aren't you on your way over there! And don't give me a big spiel about how you have no reason to bring her back because come on! We all know you do! So go get her back! What are you doing!"

"Ange…" he started again she opened her mouth to protest but he raised his hand. "…Stop! Give me two minutes and then you can give out to me again." he put his head down and entered her password into the computer.

"You know her password?" he looked up at her again. "Sorry." He found what he was looking for and pressed one more button he walked over to the printer.

"Ok are you finished yelling at me?" he said looking at the page.

"Booth why are you so calm! She's gone! I have a horrible feeling that she's going to take that job and we'll never see her again! how are you so calm."

" Do I really seem calm to you Angela! I just tore Brennan's office apart looking for this!" he held up the sheet of paper.

"Well…" she looked around the room. "…What is it?"

"Bones itinerary!" he smiled and ran out the door.

"Yes!" she smiled and went off to tell Hodgins.

Brennan blinked as the light outside the plane hit her. It was raining. Her first step onto English soil in her latest trip and it was wet. She pulled her printed out itinerary from her bag and checked what time the taxi the museum had booked for her was due to arrive. She had a half an hour to pass before it arrived. Finding a bench outside the airport she sat down. As she went to take her phone out of her bag, it fell off her lap and a few things fell out onto the footpath. Sighing she bent down to pick her bits and pieces up, as she reached for her second copy of the manuscript of her latest book (her first one had disappeared) another pair of hands took it up.

"Thank you," she said and looked up at the face that belonged to the hands. Her blue eyes met a pair of dark green ones that took her by surprise. The eyes were just part of a very well structured face, high cheek bones, a strong jaw and short reddish hair.

"No problem." A gleaming white set of teeth smiled at her. The stranger turned away for a second and picked up something else. Brennan was still looking at him when he turned back to her. "Your child's?" he said still smiling. Brennan couldn't speak for a minute.

"Oh no!" she laughed, not even looking at what he was holding.

"'Cause every grown woman carries a toy pig in her bag." She didn't know what he was on about. She looked at what was in his hand. Jasper.

"Oh that's Jasper." She said forgetting that, that made no sense to anyone but herself and Booth.

"Ah your toy pig has a name." he laughed.

"Sorry it's just a keepsake. A present of sorts." The last thing she needed to do was think about Booth again.

"Oh right." They both stood up. "So you're a writer?" he asked gesturing towards the manuscript.

"On the side." She put everything into her bag. "Thank you… eh"

"Paul." He said offering his hand. She shook it.

"Temperance."

"Not Temperance Brennan? The anthropologist."

"Yes!" she said slightly shocked. Not many people refer to her as 'the anthropologist' it was normally 'the author'.

"Well there's a coincidence for you I'm your lift!" he said. She looked at him.

"I'm supposed to be getting a taxi." She said.

"Oh didn't the director ring you? the cabbies are on strike! I was available so I offered to come collect you myself!" he said. She still wasn't sure.

"Oh i.d. right." He reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. "Dr Paul Wilson. Head of Archaeology in the British Royal Museum." He handed his card to her.

"Ok I can believe you now!"

"Will we get you to the Museum." He picked up her bag and started walking towards the car. She watched him walk away still holding his Museum identification. "You coming?"

She nodded and followed him to his car.

Booth stepped onto the plane and took his seat. Once the seatbelt light had gone off he reached into the over head compartment and pulled a manuscript out of his bag. He had found it in her office a few days ago and since that had been before he had found out that she was going to London, he had figured that she wouldn't mind if he borrowed it. And now it could be a very bad reason for him to be in London if he needed it. He settled back in his seat and opened up the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth was sitting in a cab on his way to Brennan's hotel

Booth was sitting in a cab on his way to Brennan's hotel. He hadn't a clue what he was going to say. What he was going to do, god he didn't even know if he was doing the right thing. The cab driver wouldn't stop talking, but Booth was barely listening he was only thinking about one thing. Brennan. the car stopped and Booth looked out the window. There was a huge hotel in front of them. He paid the driver and stepped out of the car bringing his bag with him. It was night on, English time but he had slept on the plane for a while and found that he was wide awake. Brennan's flight had only been three hours ahead of him so he figured she wouldn't be tired either. Going into the hotel he went straight to the reception desk and inquired what room she was in. After flashing his badge he finally got her room number. He took an elevator up to the right floor. He took a deep breath and stepped out. Using all the strength he could muster he finally knocked on her door after staring at it for a good three minutes. No answer. He knocked again. Maybe he should have asked for a key. No then she would have just been mad at him for intruding. He finally decided that it was obvious that she was not there.

"Probably checking out her new work environment." He said to the empty hall. He would have to wait until the morning. Going back downstairs he saw the receptionist smile at him as he approached.

"Can I help you with something else sir?" he smiled.

"I'm going to need a room." She nodded. Booth looked around the lobby. _God what am I doing…_ he sighed.

Brennan hadn't laughed so much in ages. But still something deep inside her chest hurt her, was pulling her down. Paul had shown her around their entire facility, and she had to say it was quite impressive but nothing compared to what she had back home. Maybe she could get over that. All the staff were very friendly and had gladly answered all her questions. Paul had then insisted on driving her back to her hotel afterwards. He was very nice, and had a brilliant sense of humour. She had enjoyed her day with him. But Booth still lingered in the back of her mind. When had she grown so attached to him! And why hadn't she noticed.

"Dr Brennan?" Paul said looking at her then looking back at the road. Brennan looked at the steering wheel. It felt weird to be sitting in what she considered the drivers seat and still not be driving,

"I told you call me Temperance."

"Right, Temperance, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm just thinking." She replied honestly.

"So who is it?" she looked at him. "This person you're missing."

"Just a friend I didn't say goodbye to properly." She sighed.

"You could always ring them!"

"That would cost quite a lot and I have a feeling it would be quite a long conversation." She smiled.

"Well the Museum is paying for everything so I'd definitely take advantage of that if I was you!"

"I forgot that! I think I will so!" she smiled once more and opened the door. "Thank you Paul."

"No problem. I'll be collecting you again tomorrow around ten, if that's alright with you."

"Sounds perfect." She replied. Paul looked down at the floor of the car and then back up at her again.

"And providing that this phone call you need to make isn't to a significant other, I'd really like to take you out tomorrow night and show you other areas of England. Outside the Museum." Brennan considered him for a minute. He was nice. But her judgment hadn't proved the best before. Should she…

"I'd like that too." She said startling herself slightly in the process.

"Great." He grinned and she got out. She closed the door and watched the car pull away. As she walked in she pulled out her phone. Pondering for a second she decided against working up a bill on the hotel phone and pressed speed dial one. It took a few seconds longer to patch through then normal but she had expected that. Just as it started ringing on her end a phone started ringing across the lobby from her. It was a familiar ringtone. She looked up from the phone to try and find the source.

Booth had managed to get a room. And after throwing his bags up he decided to go down to the lobby and get a drink. He was halfway through his second when his phone started ringing. His first instinct thought it was Angela checking up on him so when he saw Bones flash up on his screen he froze. Why was she ringing? Had Angela told her he was in London. Just as he went to answer he heard a clatter behind him. He answered the phone and turned to look at the same time.

"Boot…" then he saw her standing there.

Brennan dropped her purse when she saw him sitting there, right across the room from her. He answered his phone just as he turned to look at her

"Boot…" she hung up.

"Booth!" she said walking across the room.

"Bones." He grinned.

_Shit! _He thought standing up trying with all his might to hold onto the grin. _What am I going to say! I'm so not prepared for this._

"Booth what are you doing here?" she said finally reaching him.

"I… You…" _God she's staring a hole through me_ "I found your manuscript in my bag and I thought you might need it." He finally said. _Wow Seeley smooth well done! _He goaded himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you flew to London." He paused again. _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes…" he gulped

"Yes…" he gulped.

"You couldn't just Fed-Ex it over?" she raised her eyebrow and he stopped again.

"What… all the way over…the sea! It wouldn't have been safe! The new Temperance Brennan novel? Come on Bones!" _That was good well done! _He complimented himself.

"Booth who'd have known! You're acting quite strange Booth! and I don't just mean the flying half way across the world!" _Ok not as good as you thought then! _

"Well… I…"

"Booth why are you really here? Are you checking up on me?" she started tapping her foot. _Oh no I'm in trouble the foots started. I better just tell her._

"I didn't like how we left things Bones. I couldn't let you go for god knows how long, with out argument being the last thing I said to you."

"Booth I left you a message you couldn't have rung me back!"

"I… didn't… Angela…" _God what's wrong with me!_ He thought.

"Booth are you stuttering?" she smiled.

"What!? No… No Bones!" he said composing himself. "Bones…" he put his hand on her cheek, she just looked up at him.

"Temperance?" a voice came from behind them. She turned and he dropped his hand from her face.

"Oh Paul… I thought you were gone!" she said seeing him standing there.

"You left your jacket in the car." he held it out. She stepped forward and took it.

"Thank you." she watched as his gaze shifted to Booth. Booth was looking back at him.

"This a friend?" Paul asked. His tone suggesting he had seen Booth touching her face.

"Oh Yes sorry, this is the phone call I needed to make. He just arrived unexpectedly. This is my partner Seeley Booth. Booth this is Dr Paul Wilson head of archeology at the British Royal Museum."

"Hi." Paul said and he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you! So you were given the job of showing Bones around London."

"Bones?" he looked at them both in turn.

"It's what he calls me!" she smiled and rolled her eyes, exaggeratedly. Paul nodded, and turned back to Booth.

"Yes I am!"

"Good, good."

"Right so I'll see you tomorrow?" Paul said.

"Yes… Maybe Booth could come? I mean since you're here maybe you should see the facilities!" she looked at Booth, who just smiled.

"Yeah that should be alright." Paul nodded. "I have to go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Great, see you then. Come on Booth!" She said and they all turned their own ways.

Paul watched them walk away and flinched slightly when he saw Booth place a hand on the small of Brennan's back.

"So who's that Bones?" Booth asked.

"I told you an employee at the Museum."

"He seems nice."

"He is, now Booth stop changing the subject and tell me why you're here!" she stopped outside her room. _Just do it! Tell her! Tell her you need her to come home! _

"Bones, can we talk." He looked at her in all seriousness.

"We are?"

"Inside" he motioned to the door.

"Ok…" She turned and opened the door. She walked in and put her things down on the table inside the door. "…So?" she turned to face him. _Just do it Seeley!_

"You cant leave Bones! Well I mean you can't stay here! You can't leave us!"

"You said all this already Booth. And it didn't end well!"

"You cant leave me Bones…" _That wasn't so hard was it! _

"What?"

"I should have told you on Saturday but I couldn't. you just cant leave me!"

"Why because now you have to find a new forensic anthropologist? Because your solve rate will fall? Why?"

"Because… Because I can't imagine my life without you now! Not after everything we've been through." She sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at him. "I've found that I just don't feel right in the evening if I haven't spoken to, or seen you at least once. You're a big part of my life now Bones. And well I wouldn't be able to cope with just and email every few weeks, getting scarcer until they stop altogether. I cant just let you go." Her face changed.

"Booth our relationship is… is built on the cases we solve, work! Coffee remember!"

"Bones we both know that's not true!"

"What we have is strictly platonic!" she said ignoring what he had said.

"That's not true either Bones! I've fallen in love with you!" _There I finally said it! _

"Booth…" she shook her head, but he put up his hand to stop her.

"You know what, I'm going to go to my own room now and let you think about that because I really couldn't take rational thinking after saying something like that! Good Night Bones I'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him he sighed and leaned against the door. Taking a few moments to stop his head from spinning he got back up and made his way downstairs to his own room.

Brennan stared at the door after he left. _What… _she couldn't even think straight! She sighed and then she heard his sigh just at the other side of the wall. Booth loved her. Angela had been right all along. God why was he telling her this now. Why couldn't he have done it forty-eight hours ago when she hadn't made up her mind to go to London. Why couldn't he have told her months ago before she even felt the need to leave. What was she going to do?

"Angela it's me!" Booth said. Finally getting though.

"BOOTH!" she screamed down the phone.

"Ange, volume down!" he laughed.

"So what happened?" her voice still higher then normal.

"Well she wasn't here when I arrived so I went to the lobby to get a drink. She arrived back and saw me sitting there and to be honest I thought she was going to floor me! So we went back to her room and…"

"And!!" Angela interrupted.

"…And I just told her."

"And!!" she said again.

"And nothing! I left the room." He said.

"Why?"

"To give her a chance to think about it! Yeah did you know she likes to do that sometimes?" Angela just laughed. "We'll see what happened tomorrow!"


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan waited for him down in the lobby the following morning

Brennan waited for him down in the lobby the following morning. She hadn't wanted to call him. After a half an hour he hadn't come and she didn't think it was fair to let Paul wait any longer.

Booth coughed an rolled over. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, until the early hours of the morning. Picking up his phone he checked the time. he bolted up.

"One o' clock!" he said to the empty room. "How'd I manage to sleep so late?" he got up in a rush and dressed quickly. He went straight to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Getting the elevator down to the lobby he went up to the reception desk and was greeted by the same woman as the day before.

"Hi Mr… Booth right?"

"Right!" he smiled. "I'm just wondering if there's any messages left for me?" she shuffled though the bits of paper in-front of her.

"Yes a woman left you a note at around nine this morning… Here it is!" she handed it to him. He thanked her and walked away.

_I waited a half an hour for you Booth, but I had to go._

_I presumed you slept in. I want to talk to you. _

_Bones._

He read it and stuffed it into his pocket. _Great four hours ago._ He sighed and went into the restaurant for a late Breakfast. _What am I going to do for a full day?_

Another day passed and Brennan was shown more of the facilities. She also gave a short lecture to some students. By seven o' clock she still hadn't heard from Booth and she hadn't been able to bring herself to ring him, because she still didn't know what to say. She didn't have a clue what she wanted to tell him. She was sitting in the lecture hall when Paul found her.

"So you ready for that drink?" he asked. she looked up at him. She really should get back to the hotel, to Booth. But what would she say, what would she do? Another hour or two wouldn't hurt.

"Ok!" she smiled and stood up.

Booth finished his third drink _I'll have to stop making a habit of this!_ He said so himself. It was half eight and she still hadn't returned. Was she avoiding him? _Probably._

Brennan sipped her drink. It had been over an hour. She should really be getting back. Paul was good company, funny, smart. But all she really wanted was to be in the diner with a cup of coffee and him.

"You want me to take you back?" Paul said.

"Sorry?"

"Will I take you to the hotel? You're obviously distracted. I was foolish to think you'd want to come out with your partner after arriving."

"Sorry I'm probably not good company!" she smiled,

"It's ok I understand. He's not to pleased about you leaving is he?"

"No he's not."

"How long are you together?" he looked at her.

"Oh no he's not that type of partner! He's my F.B.I. partner!"

"Right…It didn't look like that?"

"We're close." Paul looked at her and moved to take her hand, but stopped.

"Come on I'll take you back!" he smiled. "I know when I'm beaten!" he laughed.

"It's not like that!"

"Then it obviously should be!"

"It's too late for that. I'm here now. Not back there." she couldn't believe she was telling a man she had met barely two days ago what she was thinking.

"How long have you known him?" he asked.

"Over three years."

"Well I don't know the guy, or you to be honest, but the way I see it is if someone flies halfway across the world to talk to you. he has something very important to say."

"Yeah maybe but I think he already said it…" Paul stood up.

"Come on. Let's go." She smiled and stood up too.

"Thank you."

Booth was lying on his bed when she knocked on the door. He got up and opened it.

"Bones…" he whispered. She looked up at him.

"You were right! You were wrong to let me leave like that! It was stupid!" she walked in.

"I…"

"And I was stupid to leave!" she said smiling at him.

"Yes you were Bones extremely stupid." He stepped towards her.

"So will you take me… take me home!" she smiled.

"So your not taking the job?"

"I don't think so… but I need a good reason to give them!"

"Just tell 'em you cant take it…" he took another step towards her taking her face in his hand he leaned down and kissed her. "… because…" he kissed her again.

"Because?" she asked.

""Because London's stupid!" he said she sighed and kissed him again……….


End file.
